


Only Forever / Навечно

by alleninhere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleninhere/pseuds/alleninhere
Summary: история любви в сообщения, мейлах и письмах





	Only Forever / Навечно

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of [Only Forever](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12583196)

28 Октября 2004г

Дорогой Магнус,

Меня зовут Александр Лайтвуд, но мама с папой и Иззи зовут меня Алек, что меня вполне устраивает. Александр слишком длинное имя. Иногда его написание сбивает меня с толку. Мне 9 лет и я живу в Бруклине. Ты же знаешь, где это? Это в Америке. Миссис Дженсен сказала, что ты живешь в ~~Индонесии~~ Индонезии. Я никогда там не был, но звучит круто! Мама сказала, что у вас там классные пляжи. Мне нравится ходить на пляж, потому что я могу строить песчаные замки и плавать в океане. Хотя Джейс плавает лучше меня. Ты часто ходишь на пляж? Что тебе нравится делать? Еще миссис Дженсен сказала, что ты живешь с кучей других детей. Звучит как бесконечная пижамная вечеринка – супер круто. У тебя есть лучший друг? Наверняка у тебя их целых сто. Миссис Дженсен сказала, что мы можем быть лучшими друзьями, если ты хочешь. Мне пора идти ужинать и делать домашку. Папа приготовил мясной рулет, который пахнет отвратительно. Я бы лучше съел упаковку печенья с шоколадной крошкой. Какое твое любимое печенье? Какой твой любимый цветок? Буду ждать скорейшего ответа!

— Алек Лайтвуд

 

***

2 Ноября 2004г

Алек,

Мне, на самом деле, нравится имя Александр. Оно красивое. Да, я слышал о Бруклине и раньше. Но никогда там не был. Мне 12 лет, и, хоть я и живу со многими другими детьми, только один из них мой лучший друг. Да, иногда я хожу на пляж. Не очень часто. Надеюсь, ты смог пережить мясной рулет твоего отца. Не думаю, что я когда-нибудь ел что-то подобное. Мне нравится читать, особенно фантастику. Окей, я буду твоим лучшим другом. Чем тебе нравится заниматься? У тебя много друзей в Америке?

— Магнус Бейн

P.S. Мое любимое печенье – с шоколадной крошкой, а мои любимые цветы – розы.

***

 

15 Ноября 2004г

Магнус,

Спасибо, что ответил! Здорово знать кого-то постарше. Я старший ребенок в семье и мне иногда бывает скучно. Иззи занимается чем-то своим, Джейс временами играет со мной в видеоигры, а Макс еще слишком маленький. Я много, что люблю делать! Мне нравится читать, писать и играть в футбол. Я в нем очень хорош. Но, однако, не очень хорош в математике. Математика – полный отстой. Мясной рулет был нормальным, но папа ~~оперделено~~ определенно не очень хороший повар. У мамы получается намного лучше, и она даже учит меня! Я также люблю много читать, но у меня почти не хватает на это времени. Мама с папой записали меня на кучу школьных кружков. У меня немного друзей. Один из моих лучших друзей – Саймон и он носит большие очки. Твой выбор печенья определенно хорош, потому что это и мой любимый вкус! Я не знаю, любишь ли ты Рождество, но я вложил в конверт набор праздничных наклеек. Надеюсь, это поднимет твой праздничный дух. Тебе нравятся праздники?

— Алек

***

 

31 Ноября 2004г

Алек,

У меня нет братьев или сестер. Пока нет, возможно. У меня вообще нет семьи, если не считать мою лучшую подругу Катарину. Не думаю, что хоть кому-то нравится математика, даже если они в ней хороши. Спасибо за наклейки. Я украсил ими свой блокнот и теперь у меня самый классный блокнот из всех. Праздники довольно тяжело проходят для меня. Несмотря на все попытки создать веселую атмосферу, все равно бывает одиноко. Некоторые дети очень грустят по этому поводу, но все, что нам остается – попытаться максимально насладиться тем, что дается. Уверен, что однажды отмечу праздники с настоящей семьей. Надеюсь, твои праздничные каникулы проходят весело, и ты сможешь съесть целый поднос печенья с шоколадной крошкой. Хотел бы, чтобы у меня было что тебе отправить, но, к сожалению, у меня ничего нет. Прости. Надеюсь, тебе понравится рисунок Рождественской ели на оборотной стороне.

— Магнус

P.S. Если я не смогу сказать это вовремя, то с новым годом, Алек. Ты хороший лучший друг.

***

 

2-ое Января 2005г

Магнус,

Читая твое письмо, мне стало немного грустно. Я много думал о тебе, пока был с семьей. Надеюсь, тебе не было очень одиноко, и вы с Катариной вкусно поели и выпили эгг-ног. Иногда семья – такой отстой. Мама с папой много ругались и сказали мне, что я должен быть лучшим во всем, иначе не стоит и пытаться. Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что я всегда готов тебя поддержать, и, несмотря на то, что я нахожусь за триллион миль, – я думаю о тебе. Твой рисунок Рождественской ели был лучшим, что я когда-либо видел! Я даже показал его Иззи, и она сказала, что он очень красивый! Мне не выдался шанс съесть поднос печенья, но я заставил папу купить мне упаковку на канун Рождества, и съел одну штучку за тебя. Мой друг Саймон подошел к миссис Смит перед каникулами и спросил, почему она носит кольцо на пальце. Она ответила, что ей его дал тот, кто ее любит. Я люблю с тобой говорить, так что я попросил у мамы четвертак, и купил пластиковое колечко. Надеюсь, тебе понравится. Оно в маленьком пакетике в конверте. Расскажи мне пожалуйста все о том, какая зима в Индонезии, потому что мама сказала, что там не идет снег, а я люблю снег.

— Алек

P.S. Счастливого Нового Года, лучший друг.

***

 

 **От** : alightwood@gmail.com

 **Кому** : magnusbane@gmail.com

 **Тема** : старшая школа – гигантская помойка (5:02PM)

Я знаю, что скажешь, и ответ – нет, я не драматизирую. Старшая школа отстой, а сегодня был только первый день. У меня всегда два урока с Саймоном, что значит на протяжении остального дня я один. У Саймона появился новый друг – Майя, и она кажется милой. Думаю, что Саймон просто считает ее симпатичной. Понятия не имею, почему меня записали в класс английского для продвинутых, но да ладно. Мама уже наседает на меня, говоря как это важно, чтобы я хорошо учился, потому, что от этого зависит моя дальнейшая жизнь. Она просто хочет, чтобы я последовал ее примеру. Я это, конечно, понимаю, но от этого не легче. Я просто жутко устал, а сегодня только понедельник. Скажи, что жизнь в Лондоне намного привлекательней, чем в Бруклине.

 

 **От** : magnusbane@gmail.com

 **Кому** : alightwood@gmail.com

 **Тема** : Re: старшая школа – гигантская помойка (5:24PM)

Мне очень жаль, что ты страдаешь, Александр. Все, что тебе остается – держать подбородок высоко поднятым и усердно работать. Только на прошлой неделе ты сказал, что наступил конец света, потому что думал, что потерял свой лук. (И, прежде чем _ты_ что-то скажешь – я знаю, что лук и колчан твои солнце и звезды). Если тебе станет лучше, то знай, что я искренне в тебя верю, даже находясь на другом конце Земли. Твоя мать всегда была с тобой жестока, но ты сильный, Александр и умный. Ты прекрасно со всем справишься.

Жаль разочаровывать, но жизнь здесь не намного лучше. Всю неделю идет дождь, что плохо сказывается на моем настроении. Ты знаешь, что мне больше по душе солнце и пляжи. Вся эта мрачность не для меня. Рагнор просто невыносим, особенно сейчас, когда постоянно в напряжении от своей работы. Я счастлив за него, но мой брат сводит меня с ума. Может, я вытащу его на завтрак в выходные. Ему не помешает отдых и спокойствие.

Катарина и Дот передают привет. Знаю, что они вечно это говорят, но мне кажется, у них сложилось впечатление, что я никогда не передаю их приветы. Кстати, мы же все еще созваниваемся в скайпе в эти выходные? Знаю, ты сказал, что у тебя какие-то проблемы с входом в аккаунт, так что я просто хотел убедиться.

Кстати, я воспользуюсь твоим советом и, завтра, попытаюсь усовершенствовать свой рецепт яблочного пирога. Пожелай мне удачи.

***

 

 **От** : alightwood@gmail.com

 **Кому** : magnusbane@gmail.com

 **Тема** : Re: re: старшая школа – гигантская помойка (5:49PM)

Ты прав. Да как ты смеешь дразнить меня, Магнус. Это _было_ похоже на конец. Твоя поддержка многое значит. Помимо немногих людей здесь, знать, что ты думаешь, что я могу преуспеть, невероятно много для меня значит. Однажды, ты снова переедешь туда, где тепло и солнечно круглый год, потому что я выслушиваю твои жалобы на лондонскую погоду уже не первый год.

Думаю, Рагнору понравится. Помню, ты рассказывал, как усердно он работал, чтобы получить эту работу.

Передай им привет. Алина и Саймон много о тебе спрашивают. Они продолжают просить меня, чтобы я попросил тебя прислать настоящий британский час. Так что, просто даю тебе знать, для чего мои лучшие друзья используют тебя. Да, я сделал новый пароль вчера, так что скайп в силе. Отец починил мой микрофон, так что тебе больше не придется, на протяжении всего разговора, смотреть на мое лицо и как я печатаю.

Кстати, ты сказал им? Знаю, что ты планировал рассказать всем о том, что ты бисексуал. Как все прошло?

Я, вероятно, должен начать делать домашку, так что отвечу тебе завтра утром.

Спокойной ночи, Магнус. (Временные зоны странные)

 

 

 **От** : magnusbane@gmail.com

 **Кому** : alightwood@gmail.com

 **Тема** : Re: re: re: старшая школа – гигантская помойка (6:35PM)

Я знаю, что всегда прав, но спасибо, что напомнил. Это хорошо, потому что я всегда поддержу тебя, Алек. Я уже представляю: прохладительные напитки на пляже, загорание под солнцем, возможность выходить на улицу без дополнительных пяти слоев одежды. Звучит как мечта. Я отправлю вам всем английский чай, как только смогу, обещаю. Посоветуюсь с Рагнором.

Окей, превосходно. Я буду в сети в 3 дня по твоему времени.

Я сказал. Два дня назад, вообще-то. Алек, это было невероятно. После того, как я сказал им, Кэт была достаточно уверена, чтобы самой выйти из шкафа. По ее словам, и я цитирую – «Мне все равно, кто знает. Мне нравятся девушки, черт возьми». Это был… боже, это был отличный вечер. Мы поклялись, что попытаемся пойти в гей-клуб в ближайшее время. Было нелегко, но я знал долгое время и возможность обсудить это с людьми, которых любишь – нереально.

Доброй ночи, Александр. Согласен, временные зоны странные. Тем не менее, желаю тебе удачи с домашней работой и учебой, хотя не сомневаюсь, что ты напишешь мне невероятно длинное письмо о том, что школа – полный отстой.

***

 

 **От** : alightwood@gmail.com

 **Кому** : magnusbane@gmail.com

 **Тема** : [Без Темы](2:01AM)

мне кажется я гей

 

 **От** : magnusbane@gmail.com

 **Кому** : alightwood@gmail.com

 **Тема** : Re: [Без Темы](3:34AM)

Я знаю. Я горжусь тобой.

***

 

 **Магнус [14: 11]** : Добро пожаловать в клуб людей со смартфонами, Александр! Я уж думал, нам вечно придется переписываться через мейлы и Фейсбук.

 **Алек [14: 12]** : _Очень смешно_ , Магнус, правда.

 **Магнус [14: 14]** : ты знаешь, что да

 **Магнус [14: 14]** : Как, кстати, прошел экзамен?

 **Алек [14: 15]** : Нормально, вроде. Не так сложно, как я думал.

 **Магнус [14: 16]** : Ну, ты все же готовился за месяцы

 **Алек [14: 17]** : Ага, многое зависит от того, как хорошо я его написал. Принстон не примет меня менее, чем с 1500 баллами.

 **Магнус [14: 19]** : Ты когда-нибудь собираешь рассказать своей матери о мечте стать профессором английского?

 **Алек [14: 20]** : Зачем мне это делать?

 **Магнус [14: 20]** :Потому что это твоя жизнь, и ты должен заниматься тем, что делает тебя счастливым?

 **Алек [14: 21]** : магнус…

 **Магнус [14: 23]** : Попросишь меня прекратить, и я так и сделаю, но пожалуйста, пообещай хотя бы подумать об этом? Твоя мать давила на тебя потому, что знает, что ты невероятно умен, но она не должна диктовать тебе, чем заниматься по жизни. Просто подумай о том, чтобы поговорить с ней. Поищи школы с хорошей английской программой. Пожалуйста?

 **Алек [14: 26]** : Ладно. Я подумаю.

 **Магнус [14: 27]** : Спасибо. Так, мы созваниваемся в скайпе или нет? Ты можешь посмеяться надо мной, пока я пытаюсь приготовить лазанью для Дот и Кэт по случаю их переезда.

 **Алек [14: 12]** : Чтобы я упустил возможность посмеяться над твоими неудачами в готовке? Ни за что. Я буду в сети через минуту.

***

 

 

 **Алек [11: 32]** : что ж, Саймон и Майя переспали на Хэллоуинской вечеринке Бэта прошлым вечером. Теперь Саймон немного сходит с ума, потому что хочет, чтобы это было чем-то большим, но не уверен, что думает по этому поводу Майя, и эта полная катастрофа.

 **Алек [11: 40]** : Это плохо, что я чувствую себя немного брошенным? С Саймоном и Майей и Алиной с Хелен, я чувствую себя пятым колесом. Я за всех них счастлив, правда, но я чувствую себя неуместно.

 **Магнус [11: 44]** : Я ждал, когда они сойдутся, целую вечность. Я удивлен, что Майе с Саймоном потребовалось так много времени на осознание того, что они идеальны друг для друга.

 **Магнус [11: 45]** : К тому же, я понимаю тебя. Может, если ты так себя чувствуешь, то тебе надо поговорить со своими друзьями. Хотя очень сомневаюсь, что они могли бы оставить тебя в стороне.

 **Магнус [11: 45]** : На заметку – я бы с большим удовольствием стал с тобой встречаться.

 **Алек [11: 46]** : Ха ха, Магнус.

 **Магнус [11: 47]** : Это не подходящее время, чтобы сказать, что у меня возможно тоже изменения в личной жизни? Я не уверен, как это назвать, но, может, друзья с привилегиями? Не знаю, все это странно и ново.

 **Алек [11: 52]** : Оу.

 **Алек [11: 53]** : Как его зовут?

 **Магнус [11: 55]** : Элиас. Ничего серьезного, просто перепих. Я не сказал о нем, потому что мы встретились в клубе 2 недели назад, и я не ожидал, что это будет дольше, чем на одну ночь.

 **Алек [12: 03]** : о, ладно. Что ж, если он не будет с тобой добр, то ему придется иметь дело с очень злым ньюйоркцем.

 **Магнус [12: 05]** : Я уверен он уже трясется от страха, Александр.

***

 

 

 **Магнус [20: 23]** : Элиас меня бросил.

 **Магнус [20: 26]** : Я знаю, что мы официально были вместе всего месяц, но это не оправдывает того, что он бросил меня по смс.

 **Магнус [20: 58]** : Черт, я так пьян. Надеюсь, ты хорошо проводишь Рождество, Александр.

***

 

 

 **Алек [13: 09]** : Таааааак, угадай, кто поступил в Принстон?

 **Магнус [13: 15]** : Александр!!! Поздравляю!! Ты так много работал и ты этого заслуживаешь.

 **Алек [13: 26]** : спасибо, Магнус. Я не смог бы сделать этого без тебя.

 **Магнус [13: 43]** : Это потому, что я прекрасный лучший друг.

 **Магнус [13: 43]** : Однако, я не могу присвоить себе все заслуги, дорогой, потому что ты добился всего сам. Я так горжусь тобой.

 **Алек [13: 51]** : Ты такой скромный, Магнус. Но, спасибо тебе. Саймон поступил в Нью-Йоркский Университет, а Майя в Джорджтаун. Поэтому, сегодня мы отмечаем за ужином.

 **Магнус [14: 00]** : Наслаждайся :) Я выпью бокал вина в твою честь.

***

 

 

 **Магнус [15: 24]** : Только что получил свой подарок на день рождения. Я без ума от него, Александр. Спасибо <3

 **Алек [16: 17]** : без проблем. Рад, что тебе нравится :)

***

 

 

 **Магнус [3: 05]** : Только что увидел фото с твоего выпускного прошлой ночью. Ты выглядел невероятно. К тому же, пьяные фотки в Snapchat были лучшим, что случилось со мной на этой неделе.

 **Магнус [3: 07]** : Сегодня я рассчитываю услышать все подробности. В моей квартире все еще нет интернета, так что просто позвони мне после 3 дня по твоему времени.

 **Алек [10: 11]** : Я немного переборщил с празднованием. Вечеринка была слишком крутой для меня. У меня болит голова. У меня все болит. Пришли помощь

 **Магнус [10: 16]** : Мистер Алек Лайтвуд и его первое похмелье – этот день запомнится надолго. Выпей воды и съешь тост, дорогой, это поможет.

 **Алек [10: 19]** : :(

***

 

 

Магнус Бейн в отношениях с Камилл Белкурт

19 Августа 2013г

10 отметок «Мне нравится»│ 9 Комментариев

***

 

 

 **Алек [8: 36]** : Так, Камилла? Камилла, которая соседка Рафаэля?

 **Магнус [9: 00]** : Именно! Все случилось так неожиданно, но не сказать, что неприятно. У нас так много общего, Александр.

 **Алек [9: 08]** : Настолько серьезно, чтобы официально объявить об этом на Фейсбуке?

 **Алек [9: 10]** : Я счастлив за тебя, Магнус.

 **Магнус [9: 17]** : Спасибо, дорогой. <3

***

 

 

 **Алек [2: 01]** : Хей! Мы все еще созваниваемся в скайпе сегодня? Я нашел хорошую трансляцию «Великий пекарь Британии», которую мы можем посмотреть

 **Магнус [4: 07]** : Извини, что отвечаю так поздно, Александр, но я не могу, милый, прости. Мы с Камиллой уезжаем на выходные. Может, в другой раз?

 **Алек [4: 08]** : Да, конечно. Хорошо тебе провести время – я надеюсь на кучу фоток в Snapchat. :)

***

 

 

 **Алек [13: 20]** : Как Кэт? Я видел твит Дот, что она сильно заболела. Я могу отправить тебе рецепт куриного супа Джейса – он творит чудеса.

 **Магнус [14: 54]** : Я даже не знал, что она болеет. Я не виделся с ними месяц.

 **Магнус [14: 54]** : Камилла не очень любит проводить с ними время. И она постоянно ругается с Рафаэлем, когда они находятся в поле зрения друг друга, так что я пытаюсь сохранять нейтралитет.

 **Алек [14: 57]** : Может, тебе стоит навестить ее после работы? Без Камиллы?

 **Магнус [15: 34]** : Камилла очень переживает по поводу ее работы и ей нужна моя поддержка. Я не знаю, Алек.

 **Алек [15: 35]** : Что ты не знаешь?

 **Магнус [15: 37]** : Я просто пытаюсь осчастливить всех. Я позвоню Кэт завтра, когда будет свободная минутка.

 **Алек [15: 40]** : Это... хорошо. Разумеется, Магнус.

 **Магнус [15: 41]** : Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо, Александр. Знаю, что мы не говорили несколько дней. Как прошел твой первый экзамен?

 **Алек [15: 50]** : Я получил «Отлично» с минусом. Было, действительно, не так сложно – я просто нервничал. Алина и Хелен помогли мне успокоиться. Надеюсь, у тебя тоже все хорошо.

***

 

 

 **Магнус [14: 08]** : Я отправил тебе фото в Snapchat, как я выгляжу?

 **Алек [14: 14]** : Потрясающе, Магнус. У тебя невероятный вкус.

 **Алек [14: 16]** : Какой макияж ты собираешься сделать? Золотая подводка будет хорошо смотреться.

 **Магнус [14: 20]** : Оу, я, к сожалению, больше так не делаю.

 **Алек [14: 21]** : Что? Не пользуешься золотой подводкой?

 **Магнус [14: 26]** : Не крашусь.

 **Алек [14: 27]** : Что??? Почему?

 **Алек [14: 29]** : Однажды, ты два часа рассказывал мне о разных брендах косметики и их рекламной тактике, и как одни бренды больше пигментированы, чем другие. И потом провел еще полчаса, говоря о том, как макияж заставляет тебя чувствовать себя храбрым и всесильным.

 **Магнус [14: 36]** : Просто Камилла предпочитает зрелый подход, а макияж, по ее словам, делает меня менее зрелым. К тому же, она говорит, что мое лицо лучше без косметики.

 **Алек [14: 38]** : Какого хера?

 **Алек [14: 38]** : Магнус, забудь о Камилле на секунду – что _тебе_ нравится?

 **Магнус [14: 42]** : Я состою в отношениях, Александр. Я должен учитывать ее мнение.

 **Алек [14: 43]** : Это бред, и ты это знаешь, Магнус.

 **Магнус [14: 46]** : Слушай, я и не ожидал, что ты поймешь.

 **Алек [14: 47]** : Почему? Потому что у меня никогда не было отношений?

 **Магнус [14: 48]** : Я не говорил этого, Алек.

 **Алек [14: 49]** : Тебе и не надо.

***

 

 

 **Алек [07: 04]** : Прости.

 **Магнус [07: 06]** : Нет, это ты прости.

 **Алек [07: 08]** : Нет, послушай. Я просто – я погорячился. И не разговаривать с тобой целую неделю было невыносимо. Я скучаю.

 **Магнус [07: 09]** : Я тоже скучаю, дорогой. Все немного безумно сейчас.

 **Магнус [14: 11]** : Мне не нравится с тобой ругаться.

 **Алек [07: 10]** : Мне тоже. Не хочешь созвониться в скайпе? У меня полчаса свободного времени перед лекцией, и мы не разговаривали уже три месяца

 **Магнус [07: 11]** : сейчас буду :)

***

 

 

 **Алек [08: 46]** : Ты будешь рад услышать, что я сделал, Магнус. Я сменил специальность! Мы с мамой, наконец, поговорили. Сначала, она была недовольна, но, думаю, она скоро поймет, что получить степень в английском это то, чего я хочу. К тому же, учиться я остаюсь в Принстоне, что, несомненно, будет преимуществом в дальнейшем.

***

 

 

 **Алек [13: 01]** : боже мой, Магнус. Мы с Иззи были на худшем комедийном шоу в мире. Однажды, когда ты приедешь в Нью-Йорк, клянусь, я свожу тебя на хороший стенд-ап. В следующий звонок в скайпе – я изображу того комика, это было кошмарно.

***

 

 

 **Алек [не отправлено]** : Я звонил Дот сегодня. Она сказала, что давно от тебя ничего не слышала. Черт Магнус, нам всем тебя не хватает. Я знаю, что ты не привязан к социальным сетям или своему телефону, но я – от тебя никаких вестей уже больше месяца.

***

 

 

 **Алек [не отправлено]** : С Новым Годом, Магнус.

***

 

 

Магнус Бейн одинок

_25 Февраля 2014г_

55 отметок «Мне нравится»│ 31 Комментарий

***

 

 **Рагнор [14: 39]** : Здравствуй, Алек. Я знаю, что ты переживаешь, и я понимаю почему, но не стоит. У Магнуса сейчас нелегкий период в жизни. Он сказал, что ты беспокоишься по любому поводу, поэтому я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что мы позаботимся о нем. Обещаю.

***

 

 

 **От** : magnusbane@gmail.com

 **Кому** : alightwood@gmail.com

 **Тема** : Официальное Извинение За То Что Был Ужасным Другом 3:08 PM

[Прикреплено Изображение]

***

 

 

 **Алек [15: 12]** : Я получил твое письмо, и это сделало мой день, спасибо за это. Я скучал по тебе.

 **Магнус [15: 20]** : Я тоже по тебе скучал, Алек. Прости меня за все. Я был тебе ужасным другом. Я хочу все исправить.

 **Алек [15: 21]** : Так и есть. Тебе не за что просить прощение – Камилла не очень-то хороший человек. Ты знаешь это, так ведь?

 **Магнус [15: 22]:** да, знаю. Мне нужно было время, чтобы понять это и двигаться дальше. Мне жаль, что мне потребовалось на это несколько месяцев.

 **Алек [15: 24]** : Я рад, что ты вернулся. Но я еще больше счастлив, что ты снова стал собой.

 **Магнус [15: 25]** : <3

***

 

 

 **Магнус [12: 45]** : Мне надо спросить у тебя кое-что очень важное.

 **Алек [12: 46]** : и это?

 **Магнус [12: 48]** : В Бруклине действительно есть место под названием Дамбо?

 **Алек [12: 49]** : … да, а что?

 **Магнус [12: 50]** : Название, Александр. Дамбо, _серьезно_? Поверить не могу, что Дамбо – реально существующее место в Бруклине.

 **Алек [12: 51]** : Боже мой, Магнус.

 **Магнус [12: 52]** : Новое дополнение к моему списку желание: посетить Дамбо в Бруклине

***

 

 

 **Майя [12: 53]** : Над чем ты так смеешься в своем телефоне? Я вижу сердечки в твоих глазах даже с другого конца комнаты.

 **Алек [12: 54]** : Мой средний палец ты тоже можешь видеть?

 **Майя [12: 54]** : Грубо. :(

***

 

 **Алек [16: 05]** : Думаешь, мне стоит купить минивэн?

 **Магнус [16: 06]** : Купишь минивэн – и я больше никогда с тобой не заговорю.

 **Алек [16: 07]** : Но он практичный и просторный. :(

 **Магнус [16: 09]** : Он отвратительный, Александр.

 **Алек [16: 11]** : Мы еще обсудим это в скайпе, ты же понимаешь.

 **Магнус [16: 12]** : >:(

***

 

 

 **Иззи [22: 08]** : так… как твой парень?

 **Алек [22: 10]** : мой _лучший друг_ в порядке спасибо что спросила

 **Иззи [22: 12]** : ;))))

 **Иззи [22: 12]** : ты сразу понял о ком я говорила ;)))

 **Алек [22: 13]** : замолчи

 **Иззи [22: 13]** : ты собираешься ему сказать?

 **Алек [22: 15]** : Что сказать?

 **Иззи [22: 16]** : Что ты влюблен в него…

 **Иззи [22: 18]** : честное слово, алек, иногда ты меня позоришь

 **Иззи [22: 19]** : вы оба по уши влюблены друг в друга!!! омг!!! все знают кроме вас двоих

 **Алек [22: 21]** : я ценю попытку нас свести, но мы с магнусом просто друзья.

 **Иззи [22: 21]** : но ты не отрицаешь, что у тебя есть к нему чувства, да?

 **Алек [22: 23]** : Иззи, да ладно тебе.

 **Алек [22: 25]** : Это все равно не имеет значения. Ничего бы не вышло. Он живет по другую сторону океана.

 **Иззи [22: 26]** : Но разве это того не стоит? ты улыбаешься, как ненормальный каждый раз, когда он тебе пишет, и ты сохраняешь каждое его фото, чтобы потом смотреть, когда тебе плохо.

 **Иззи [22: 27]** : и я уже не говорю обо всех тех неотправленных признаниях в любви, сохранившихся у мамы дома.

 **Иззи [22: 28]** : разве это не та любовь, которая стоит того, чтобы за нее бороться?

 **Алек [22: 29]** : прекрати. Пожалуйста.

 **Алек [22: 24]** : Я думал об этом. Взвесил всевозможные варианты, Из, и я не могу. Не сейчас.

 **Иззи [22: 35]** : ох.

***

 

 

 **Магнус [10: 50]** : Счастливого 22-го дня рождения, Александр. (:

 **Алек [11: 15]** : магнус кожаный блокнот прекрасный я не знаю как отблагодарить тебя за это

 **Магнус [11: 25]** : без проблем, дорогой. Все самое лучшее для моего лучшего друга

 **Алек [11: 27]** : ага

***

 

 

 **Магнус [13: 32]** : Помнишь, я говорил, что Рафаэль переехал в ЛА?

 **Алек [13: 35]** : Естественно, а что?

 **Магнус [13: 37]** : Несмотря на то, что я люблю Лондон и свою работу, здесь слишком много… призраков прошлого. Слишком много воспоминаний. Так что, будучи смельчаком, коим я и являюсь, я уволился. Я собираюсь переехать в ЛА и открыть свое собственное агентство. Запустить свой собственный бизнес.

 **Алек [13: 42]** : Магнус!! Это фдылвтоапанку !!!! Я прямо сейчас позвоню тебе, чтобы ты мог рассказать мне абсолютно все, и потом мы возьмем каждый по стакану шампанского и метафорически поднимем бокалы по этому поводу.

 **Алек [13: 45]** : Я невероятно горжусь тобой.

***

 

 

 **Алек [16: 12]** : Угадай, кто поступил в Калифорнийский университет в ЛА на программу доктора английской философии!

 **Иззи [16: 13]** : алек это потрясающе!! Давай отпразднуем сегодня!!! Выпьем в Sweet & Vicious?

 **Алек [16: 15]** : иззи…

 **Алек [16: 15]** : Иззи, Магнус переехал в ЛА на прошлых выходных.

 **Иззи [16: 17]** : Алек…

 **Алек [16: 18]** : Однажды я сказал, что тогда было не время. Что, если сейчас самое время?

 **Иззи [16: 19]** : я прослезилась алек :’) ты заслуживаешь быть счастливым, большой брат. И Магнус делает тебя счастливым.

 **Алек [16: 21]** : Я был влюблен в Магнуса Бейна с момента, когда он сказал, что любит печенье с шоколадной крошкой.

 **Иззи [16: 22]** : тогда чего ты ждешь?

***

 

 

 **Саймон [12: 20]** : Иди и заполучи его, чувак. (эмоджи бицепсов)

***

 

 

 **Алина [12: 36]** : Это, наверное, самый романтичный поступок в мире, Алек Лайтвуд. Мы любим тебя, у тебя все получится!! (эмоджи радужного флага) (радужные сердечки)

***

 

Перевод средств: Номер Карты ХХХХ6774

А. Лайтвуд

Купленный Предмет:

(12) Красных Роз…….$ 16

 

***

 

 **Алек [15: 52]** : Открой дверь.

***

 

 

 **Алек [10: 02]** : Поверить не могу, ты хранил кольцо все это время.

 **Магнус [10: 03]** : я носил его на цепочке на шее каждый день. оно было моим якорем в худшие времена – как и ты.

 **Магнус [10: 03]** : _я_ поверить не могу, что ты не понял, что ты мне нравишься

 **Алек [10: 04]** : погоди что

 **Магнус [10: 04]** : алек ты… ты правда не понял что ли

 **Алек [10: 05]** : эм

 **Магнус [10: 05]** : и тот раз, когда я сказал, что без раздумий бы стал с тобой встречаться??

 **Алек [10: 06]** : Я ДУМАЛ ЧТО ТЫ ИМЕЛ ВВИДУ КАК ДРУЗЬЯ

 **Магнус [10: 06]** :понятия не имею как я влюбился в такого идиота. а теперь вернись в кровать. без тебя холодно :(

 **Алек [10: 06]** : ты просто используешь меня ради тепла

 **Магнус [10: 07]** : не то, чтобы ты был не прав…

***

 

 

Собрание Неотправленных Любовных Писем ( _хотя все наши письма были о любви_ )

Подарок от Алека Лайтвуд-Бейна

его мужу, Магнусу Бейн-Лайтвуду.

_20-ое Декабря 2018г_


End file.
